


The Bones family

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Meet them.
Relationships: Edgar Bones/Gideon Prewett
Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151795
Kudos: 1





	The Bones family

Our tale begins just outside Mr. and Mrs Bones' house. Their son Edgar is about to introduce his boyfriend Gideon Prewett to his family.

Gideon smiled. "Let's head on in, I'm excited to meet everyone."

Edgar muttered, "Well, after you then."

They entered the house.

Gideon asked, "Where is everybody?"

Edgar said, "Amelia will likely be up in her room studying and Daryl will probably be writing a letter to his girlfriend, Jacqueline."

Gideon said, "After you. I said I wanted to meet everyone, didn't I?"

Edgar sighed. "Very well, Amelia first then."

They headed upstairs to Amelia's bedroom.

Edgar knocked on the door.

Amelia called out, "If that's you, Eddie then feel free to come on in."

Gideon smirked. "Eddie?"

Edgar rolled his eyes at him and whispered, "Don't you dare say a thing."

They entered the room.

Amelia beamed, "Eddie, it's so nice to have you home again. This must be Gideon?"

Edgar nodded. "Yes. Amelia, meet my boyfriend Gideon. Gideon, meet my sister Amelia."

Gideon said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ed talks about you all the time."

Amelia laughed. "Oh, does he now?"

Edgar grumbled, "That's enough of that, let's go bother Daryl now. See you at dinner, Amelia."

They went to Daryl's bedroom. Edgar knocked on the door.

Daryl shouted, "Come on in, Edgar!"

Gideon asked, "No Eddie?"

Edgar scowled at him. "Oh, shut up."

They entered.

Daryl looked up from his letter and grinned. "Edgar, lovely to see you. Is this him then?"

Edgar stated, "Daryl, my boyfriend Gideon. Gideon, my brother Daryl."

Gideon replied, "Nice to meet you."

Daryl smiled. "Likewise."

Edgar grabbed Gideon's hand and said, "Nice talk, but we have to go see mother and father before dinner. Talk later, Daryl."

As they left Daryl's room, Gideon queried, "Why are you being so abrupt with your siblings, Ed?"

Edgar sighed. "They're embarrassing, That's why."

Gideon chuckled. "And mine weren't?"

Edgar responded, "Good point."


End file.
